Crash
by Morgi The Corgi
Summary: When Amelia F. Jones goes back home after visiting her brother, Matthew, Amelia gets into a terrible car crash, a handsome police officer saves her. Eventual USUK. Some crack ship at the end.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Hetalia.

Chapter 1

"Amelia…. Amelia?" Said the professor shaking her arm. Amelia shuffled slightly. "Amelia." He said again. Amelia responded by slowly opening her light blue eyes.

"Hmmmm?" Amelia mumbled. She realized that she had fallen asleep in class… Again. She shot up quickly, making the professor jump back. "Oh, Professor Yao. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep… Again." Amelia said in an embarrassed tone. Professor Yao smiled.

"It's fine but… Amelia are you feeling okay aru?" He asked her. Amelia stopped from packing her things up.

"O-Oh yeah, I just need to not stay up." Amelia said in a fake tone. Professor Yao raised an eyebrow. He sighed.

"Okay…" He said. Amelia smiled a small smile, and rushed out of the room. Professor Yao slightly shook his head.

"Shit, I can't believe that I fell asleep in class again." Amelia said, rushing down the stairs. He eyes still trying to adjust to the light. She met the last step of the stairwell, and made her way to the door. Amelia grimaced at the snow outside. She grabbed her car keys out of her purse, and exited the college building.

The freezing cold air hit Amelia like a ton of bricks. She hated the cold, and the boots she was wearing didn't help her hatred of snow. She almost slipped 5 times, just trying to get to her car. Amelia looked up at the sky, snow was pounding down to the ground.

"Ugh, why must it snow?" Amelia said to herself. She was already annoyed that she fell asleep in class. Amelia started to pull out of the parking lot, but she abruptly stopped.

"Shit! I have to go see Mattie!" Amelia exclaimed. She quickly pulled her car out of the parking lot, and drove away. Mattie was her older brother, whom she always visited on Fridays.

Amelia quickly drove to Mattie's apartment, but not only was snow going to slow her down.

The traffic was horrible. Amelia barely moved her car. Her mood was not changing at all. The cars were slow, and steady.

"Come on!" Amelia yelled to herself. She hated this Friday. Soon, the traffic began to lighten up, but there was still a long way to go. Amelia decided to distract herself by listening to some music. She grabbed her phone, and plugged it into the aux cord plugged into the car's stereo. Soon Amelia was singing at the top of her lung's. but soon the traffic started to clear up, and Amelia began driving steadily again.

Amelia pulled into Mattie's apartment complex, and parked. The snow was worse where Mattie lived. Amelia's shoes were soaked from the snow, and her face was numb. Amelia climbed the steps to his apartment. Amelia was out of breath when she reached the top of the complex. She met Mattie's apartment door, and she knocked.

Mattie opened the door, his violet eyes glimmered, the curl above his face, bounced up and, down. He smiled widely.

"Amelia, what took you so long?" He asked in a concerned tone. Amelia smiled, and rolled her blue eyes.

"Traffic" Amelia said. Mattie crossed his arms, and smiled. He opened the door all the way to let her in. Amelia quickly took her shoes off. Mattie laughed at her, and Amelia glared at him, and he stopped.

"You want some coffee Am?" He asked. 'Am' was Amelia's nickname, that Mattie gave to her when they were younger.

"Sure, thanks Mattie." Amelia said. Mattie smiled, and started to brew the coffee in his Keurig. Amelia sat on the couch, and pulled out her phone to see that she had 15 messages from her Elizavetha, her best friend." Amelia rolled her eyes. Liza, what Amelia called her, always worried about Amelia like her mother did. Amelia just replied to her messages with "I'm fine, just at Mattie's."

"Wow so many messages, popular today Am?" Mattie asked from behind her, causing her to jump. Amelia turned her head to see Mattie with two coffee cups in his hands. Amelia smiled at him with a glare. Mattie handed her a cup.

"Thanks." Amelia said. Mattie sat next to her. Amelia sipped the maple flavored coffee, it was Mattie's favorite. Amelia smiled, finally something warm in her body. Mattie smiled at her enjoyment.

"So how was college Am?" Mattie asked her. Amelia took another sip of the warm coffee, and rolled her eyes, and sighed.

"I fell asleep in Professor Yao's class today." Amelia said with a hint of a blush of embarrassment. Mattie rolled his eyes, and sighed.

"Again?" Mattie said. Amelia nodded her head in shame, and took another sip of the coffee.

"Am, you need to start sleeping again." He told her. Amelia sarcastically laughed, and looked at him with fear.

"I can't, it's the same thing over, and over again, that same nightmare, Mattie." Amelia said in a shaky voice, she felt like bursting into tears. Mattie looked at her with sympathy.

"Am, please, your starting to worry me." He told her. Amelia held her head down for a few seconds. He eyes were now red and, puffy. Mattie brought her into his arms, and hugged her. She cried into his chest for a while, making his shirt wet.

"I'll try Mattie, I can't promise anything, but I'll try." Amelia said. Mattie pulled away form her, and gave her a warm smile.

"Okay." He said, and hugged her again.

"Do you want to stay here tonight?" He asked her. Amelia shook her head with disappointment.

"I would, but Tinton is probably meowing for food, and water." She said with a short laugh. Mattie smiled, and hugged her again, and took her empty coffee cup.

"Well, be safe Am." He said. Amelia put her soaking wet shoes back on, and grabbed her keys. She hugged Mattie goodbye, and walked out the door. Again, the cold hit her like a sack of bricks. It was already dark out, and the ice wasn't helping.

Amelia finally made her way to her car. The door handle was frozen. Amelia pulled several times, and finally freed the handle. She hopped in, and immediately turned the car on, cranking the heat all the way up. She slowly pulled out of the parking lot, and made her way home.

It was dark, Amelia's cars headlights were blinded from the snow flying around outside. Her wind shield wipers were fiercely wiping back and forth. It was becoming harder and harder for her to see where she was driving. Soon her wheels were slipping.

And that's when it happened….

Her wheels lost control, she tried to keep her hands on the steering wheel, but she was so scared, so scared to leave this world, she didn't want to go, she had such a bright future ahead of her. That's when she lost all control, the wheels drifted Amelia closed her eyes, and put her arms in front of her face, she knew what would happen.

CCCRRRAAASSSHHH! Her car went head first into the large pine tree. The windows of the car shattered, throwing glass everywhere, making cuts on her skin. The seat belt locked on her chest, and threw her back, breaking several ribs. The air bag immediately inflated, and smashed into her head, probably giving her head trauma. She was still.

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Hetalia

Chapter 2

"Hurry, hurry, we need to get her to a hospital!" The police officer yelled. Amelia's lifeless body was spawned across the snowy grassy, snowflakes falling. The ambulance wouldn't be there until several minutes. "Come on honey, you are not going to die on me!" he yelled at her body. The police office was in tears. He checked her pulse, there was a faint beat. The officer soon saw red and blue lights in the distance.

"HERE OVER HERE!" he yelled. The ambulance abruptly stopped, two paramedics jumped out, and ran to the officer, and Amelia.

"What happened?" One of the paramedics asked him.

"She was in a car accident, probably from the snow, just save her!" The officer exclaimed at the paramedic. One of the paramedics started to lift her into the gernie. The officer made sure that he rode in the back of the ambulance.

"We need to hurry, GO GO GO!" The officer yelled. One of the paramedics hopped into the front of the car, and drove quickly as he could. The other paramedic was in the back with the police officer.

"What about your patrol car?" The paramedic asked. The officer gave her an annoyed look.

"Its fine, lets just worry about her." He said looking down at Amelia, her eyes were still closed. The paramedic put an oxygen mask on Amelia's face, blasting air. The paramedic started to check the rest of her body. She felt Amelia's stomach and side.

"She has several broken ribs, and a punctured spleen, and maybe some internal bleeding." She told the officer. He looked at her like he had just been kicked.

"I-Is she going to live?" He asked her. The paramedic shook her head slightly.

"I don't know." She said. The officer looked like he was going to set on fire.

"W-What do you mean 'I don't know?' you're a paramedic!" He exclaimed. The paramedic stayed calm.

"Officer, with all do respect, I'm trying here." She calmly told him. He softened his look, and stayed quiet, while she worked.

The paramedic began to wipe away the blood from Amelia's head. Amelia had bruises everywhere.

"I think she may have blunt force trauma to her head." She said. The officer tried to remain calm.

Soon the ambulance arrived at the hospital, its sirens blaring to let people know to get out of the way. The two paramedics, and police officer busted through the emergency room doors, running down the hall. A doctor in the hallway ran next to them.

"What's the condition?" The doctor asked.

"Blunt force trauma to the head, several broken bones including ribs, a punctured spleen, and possible internal bleeding." The paramedic told him.

"Okay, get her on the surgical table immediately!" The doctor told several nurses. They nodded, and grabbed Amelia's body, and lifted her onto the surgical table, and the doctor started his work.

The police officer was pacing the waiting room. Soon Amelia's brother, Matthew, and Amelia's best friend Elizabetha ran in. They ran to the police officer.

"What's going on?!" Matthew yelled.

"She was in a car accident, probably due to the snow." The police officer said in an impatient voice, Matthew gave him a cold look.

"Were you the one who saw my sister in the accident?" He asked the officer.

"Yes, I am." He said. Matthew tried to smiled, but came out as a wail of sadness.

"PLEASE! YOU HAVE TO SAVE HER, SHE'S ALL I'VE GOT LEFT!" Matthew screamed, almost falling to the ground. The officer caught him, and patted his back.

"The doctors are trying all that they can." The officer told him. Matthew cried into his shoulder. Elizabetha stood next to them, not crying, but rather just shocked.

"Did they say what happened to her?" Elizabetha asked the officer. The officer looked up at her, still holding Matthew in his arms on the floor.

"The paramedic told me that she has blunt force trauma to the head, several broken bones, a punctured spleen, and possible internal bleeding." The officer told her. Elizabetha went silent, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Amelia's lifeless body was on the operating table. The doctor, and the nurses are rushing to save her.

"Quick! Get the scalpel!" the doctor demanded the nurses. One of the nurses ran up to him.

"Doctor! Her blood pressure is too low, I don't think-"" She's going to make it, I will not fail on this one!" The doctor yelled at him. The nurse backed down. The doctor continued to search for the scalpel, but he couldn't find it.

He soon found himself at a crossroad. He couldn't just pick up any sharp object, but he may have to.

The doctor grabbed the nearest pair of scissors, and just cut open Amelia's chest. Blood poured from the cut. He opened the wide flaps her skin, and opened up to see Amelia's rib cage, but rather than just broken, they were shattered, completely shredded, as if they went through a wood chipper.

"Oh my god." The doctor said to himself. The doctor rushed to find an answer. He could repair her broken ribs, but he may be able to transplant a corpse's ribs, he had never tried, but he needed Amelia to live.

"NURSE!" He yelled. The nurse he talked to earlier ran up to him, panic on his face.

"Yes doctor?" He asked him.

"Go to the morgue, and get the ribs out of the older mans body." The doctor ordered. The nurse looked at him as if he were crazy.

"B-But will that work- "" JUST GO!" The doctor yelled. The nurse nodded, and ran out the room to the morgue. The doctor went back to seeing Amelia's shredded ribs. Her heart was still pumping, but slowly. The doctor looked deeper into Amelia's insides.

Soon the nurse ran back to the operating room, a tray in his hands with the clean, not cracked ribs. The doctor some what smiled.

'Thank you." The doctor told the nurse, taking the tray from his hands. The doctor carefully scooped the rib fragments out of Amelia's body. He didn't clear it all, but most of it was gone. He carefully grabbed the ribs from off the tray. He carefully grabbed the left pack of ribs, and placed them, where Amelia's former ribs lay. The doctor carefully moved Amelia's body to the side, and attached the ribs to her spine. Drilling them in. He soon finished with the right pack of ribs.

"There." The doctor said to himself. He wiped his forehead free of the sweat trickling down his face. He sown up Amelia's chest, and back.

"Take her to the resting room, her family will see her there." He told one of the nurses. The nurse nodded, and wheeled Amelia out of the operating room, and went down the hall. The doctor took his bloody gloves off, and washed his hands, and then walked out the room.

Matthew soon let go of the police officer, and was now sitting next to Elizabetha. The doctor walked in. Matthew's eyes widened, and jumped out of his seat, and ran to the doctor, with Elizabetha, and the police officer behind.

"H-How is she?" Matthew asked weakly.

"The operation went okay, she had to have a rib transplant, as hers were shredded to pieces, but she is okay for now, a few broken limbs, but we patched them up, she is resting now, so you can see her, just be careful. If she wakes, immediately get me or one of the nurses." The doctor told him. Matthew smiled, tears in his eyes. He turned around, and hugged Elizabetha.

"She's going to live." He cried into Her shoulder. The police officer smiled. Matthew smiled at him. They started to head back, but the doctor stopped the police officer.

"Only family sir." The doctor told him. The officer understood, but Matthew grabbed the officers hand, and pulled him with him.

"He saved my sister, he's coming with." Matthew told the doctor. The doctor nodded, and walked away to deal with other medical emergencies. Matthew, Elizabetha, and the officer walked to the room that Amelia was in. They reached the room.

There she was laying in the bed, her eyes closed.

END OF CHAPTER 2


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Hetalia

Chapter 3

Matthew, Elizabetha, and the police officer walked into Amelia's hospital room. There she was. She had bruises and cuts all over her face, but she was breathing, that was all that mattered.

"Oh Amelia." Matthew whispered to her. She didn't wake up, as she was asleep. Elizabetha approached her bed, tears in her eyes.

"Hey Am, I don't know if your going to wake up or not, but we're here." She told Amelia. She didn't move. Elizabetha broke down in tears next to the bed. "You can't leave us Am!" Elizabetha yelled. Matthew ran over to her, scooping her up. The police officer approached her, tears were also in his eyes.

"Hey, its Amelia right?" The police officer asked. Matthew nodded, still holding Elizabetha. The police officer looked back at Amelia. "So Amelia, you don't know me, you were barely awake when I found you, but I think I should introduce myself. I'm Officer Kirkland. Arthur, you can all me if you want." He said. Officer Kirkland looked away to hide his tears. Matthew finally got Elizabetha to calm down, and approached Arthur.

"Thank you so much for saving my sister, if it wasn't for you, she might not be here." Matthew said. Arthur nodded, his green eyes glimmering.

"I'm just doing my job Matthew." He said. Matthew smiled, staring at his sister. He approached her.

"Hey Am. I just want you to wake up, please." Matthew said, with tears in his eyes. Amelia was still. Matthew looked down, and grabbed her hand. Her arm was cold. Matthew cried.

"Wait look!" Elizabetha yelped, pointing at Amelia's hand. Matthew looked down, her hand was moving, not much, but it was moving. Matthew immediately started cheering up.

"Am?" Matthew asked. Amelia's eyebrows twitched, and her eyes slowly opened, revealing her bright blue eyes.

"Amelia!" Matthew yelled, lightly hugging her. Amelia looked confused. She hugged back, but awkwardly. Matthew pulled back, he was smiling.

"Oh Right I have to get the doctor!" Matthew yelled, making Amelia wince. Matthew ran down the hallway, trying his best to dodge oncoming nurses, and doctors.

Matthew saw Amelia's doctor, and ran up to him. The doctor was talking to the receptionist. Matthew tapped the doctors shoulder, the doctor turned around.

"Yes uh… Matthew?" The doctor asked.

"She's awake!" Matthew said. The doctor immediately dropped his things, and ran back to the room with Matthew.

"Did she show signs of pain?" The doctor asked.

"No not that I've seen." Matthew said. Matthew, and the doctor arrived at Amelia's room. She was still confused, her face showed it. Elizabetha was next to her bed side, talking to her. The doctor approached Amelia, taking her vitals, like her blood pressure, heartbeat, and hearing.

"She seems to have a concussion, but other than that, she's fine." The doctor told them. Matthew let out a huge sigh of relief.

"That's good." Matthew said. He walked back up to Amelia. "You're going to be okay, we'll get you out of here soon, just rest." Matthew said to her. Amelia gave another confused look.

"Well, we should let her rest, her brain needs time to rearrange, and heal up." The doctor told them. Matthew nodded, and sat in a chair next to Amelia's bed. Elizabetha sat on an uncomfortable. Couch-like chair. Officer Jones just stood. Matthew soon fell asleep, watching his sister. Elizabetha was trying to sleep, but the couch was super uncomfortable. Officer Kirkland ended up on the floor sleeping. Amelia was asleep to.

Matthew woke up to the sun beaming in his eyes. His neck, and back hurt from the sleeping on the chair. Elizabetha was already up, her eyes dull. Officer Kirkland wasn't there, probably going to get coffee. Amelia was awake to. Matthew attempted to talk to her.

"Am, its all going to be okay, I promise." He said to her. He placed his hand on hers. She didn't move, she just sat there trying to figure things out for herself. How did she get here? What happened? All these questions had plagued her mind since she woke up.

Officer Kirkland walked back into the room, with 4 coffees. He handed Matthew his, Elizabetha's her, and himself. For Amelia, he sat hers next to the stand next to her bed. She slowly picked it up, and started to sip. Matthew watched her slowly.

Soon everyone was done with their coffee, and Amelia went back to sleep, Matthew was charging his phone, and Elizabetha was trying to get some sleep. Officer Kirkland was on his phone. A male nurse came in, to check up on Amelia.

"Sorry to bother, but I need to check on the patient." He said. Matthew looked up, and moved so the nurse could do his job. He took a needle, and started to find a spot on her arm. Matthew stopped him.

"W-What's that?" He asked. The nurse looked at him, annoyed, he was just trying to do his job. He was taller than Matthew, and had dark, violet eyes.

"It's Morphine, to help the pain she is having." He said. He seemed to have an accent, maybe Russian. Matthew sat back down to let the nurse stick the needle to her arm. Matthew cringed.

"Oh um I have a question sir?" Matthew asked. The nurse turned to him. Matthew tried his best to give the nurse a nice smile.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Amelia has been not sleeping well, which she's been telling me. But I think that maybe the car accident was not only caused by the snow, but maybe something more?" Matthew asked.

"I'll check her out about it." He said. Matthew nodded. The nurse finished his procedure, and left the room. Matthew made his look back to Amelia, she was still asleep.

"How long have I been asleep?" Elizabetha asked, stretching her arms out.

"About 2 hours, the nurse just left, he checked on Amelia." Matthew said.

"And?" She asked.

"And he said that she was okay, but I asked him about how Amelia hasn't been sleeping lately, and maybe that was the cause of the accident." Matthew said. Elizabetha nodded her head.

"I hope it wasn't." She said.

"Me too." Matthew said.

Amelia's eyes opened somewhat, her look was more confused than ever. She turned her head Matthew's direction, and opened her mouth, her voice was hoarse.

"W-Who are you?" She asked.

END OF CHAPTER 3


	4. Chapter 4

"Who are you?" Amelia asked Matthew. Matthew knew what was coming, his eyes burned with tears.

"W-What do you mean Amelia?" He asked her in a weak voice. She gave him a confused look. "I-Its me, your brother Matthew." He said, trying to get her to remember. She still looked confused.

"I have a brother?" She asked. Matthew nodded, tears rolling down his cheeks. Amelia lifted her hand up to Matthew's face, and wiped away a tear. "Please don't cry Matthew." She said. Matthew smiled at her calling him his name.

"Amelia don't you remember anything?" He asked her. Amelia looked down for a moment trying to think.

"No…I don't." She said. Matthew looked down, he didn't want to tell her what happened, but he knew that if he didn't, then it put more pressure on both him, and Amelia.

"You came to my house after college classes, you came to visit me, and you soon left, it was snowing pretty heavily, and you got into a car crash, this officer saved your life." Matthew said, pointing to the sleeping police officer.

"And?" She asked for more information. Matthew hesitated.

"When you got to the hospital, you had to have a rib transplant. The doctor said that your ribs were shattered. You have a few broken bones, and a concussion." Matthew told her. Amelia was processing it. She shot her head up towards officer Jones, whom was still asleep.

"Wake him up." She said. Matthew gave her a confused look, but agreed. Matthew walked over to officer Kirkland, and shook him softly.

"Officer Kirkland? Wake up." Matthew said. Arthur slowly opened his eyes.

"What is it Matthew?" Arthur asked. Matthew pointed to Amelia. She had a big smile on her face. Arthur quickly shot up from the uncomfortable chair, and approached her.

"Amelia you're up!" He exclaimed. Amelia smiled.

"I heard that you saved my life, and I want to thank you." She said. Arthur smiled softly. Amelia smiled back at him. Matthew interrupted Amelia and Arthur.

"Amelia, do you want some food?" Matthew asked her. Amelia nodded.

"Sure. Thank you." Amelia said. Matthew nodded.

"Arthur, will you come with me?" Matthew asked him. He agreed. Amelia lay back in the hospital bed. Elizabetha soon woke up to Amelia smiling at her. Elizabetha jumped, but soon ran to Amelia, and hugged her.

"Oh Am, I thought you were never going to wake up." Elizabetha said, hugging her friend tightly.

"So I'm guessing that you're my best friend or something?" Amelia asked hugging back. Elizabetha pulled back, her face in shock.

"W-What?" Elizabetha asked. Amelia smiled slightly, and sighed.

"I guess that the car crash gave me amnesia." Amelia said. Elizabetha's eyes filled with tears.

"Sorry, I cry a lot." Elizabetha said. Amelia smiled, and patted her back.

"Well. Amnesia bit me in the ass, so you know my name, but you are?" Amelia trailed off, waiting for an answer.

"Oh Elizabetha." She said. Amelia nodded.

"I-I like that name." Amelia said.

Matthew, and Arthur were in the hospital café.

"So your sister is a really nice girl." Arthur said. Matthew nodded his head reaching for small bag of chips.

"Yeah she is." Matthew said. Arthur nervously laughed. Matthew finished his snack finding, and checked out, and left the café, and went back to the room. Matthew, and Arthur found Amelia and Elizabetha chatting away. It made Matthew smile.

"We're back." Matthew said. Amelia turned her head, and smiled. Matthew handed Amelia the small bag with a muffin, a small bag of chips, and a small bottle of water. She smiled.

"Thank you Mattie." Amelia said. Matthew smiled widely. Amelia started to eat the muffin, gulping down the water. Matthew ad never seen his sister drink that fast.

Soon Amelia was finished with her snack, and started to walk. Matthew kept a strong eye on her, making sure that she wouldn't fall, and make her concussion worse. The doctor soon came in, surprise flowed in his eyes.

"Wow, walking already?" He asked teasingly. Amelia smiled, along with everyone else.

"When can I leave?" She asked. The doctor gave a surprised expression.

"Sadly you'll have to stay for another 3 weeks, your arm needs to heal, and we need to make sure that your sleeping problem is solved." He said. Amelia gave him a confused look.

"What sleeping problem?" Amelia asked. Matthew nervously smiled at her.

"Well, when you were visiting me, you told me that you fell asleep in your professor's class, and you have been telling me about not being able to sleep for about a half a month. Amelia looked down.

"O-Oh." She said. The doctor gave her a sympathetic look.

"But we ran some tests from your blood work, and it all seems to be normal." The doctor said. Amelia smiled in relief. Matthew hugged her, nit wanting to let go of her.

"It'll all be okay." Matthew said. Amelia smiled, tears streaming down her face. Arthur smiled. Amelia held on for quite a long time.

Matthew pulled away from his sister, and straightened his posture.

"Well, I think that I'm going to go down to the café for some lunch… Elizabetha, care to join me?" Matthew asked. She nodded, and followed Matthew out of the door.

Amelia, and Arthur were the only ones in the hospital. Amelia was busy reading a book, when Arthur was staring at her. Amelia sat the book down, and gave him a confused look.

"W-What?" Amelia asked, flustered obviously. Arthur smiled, and shook his head.

"Just thinking." He said. Amelia nodded, obviously awkward.

"About what?" Amelia asked. Arthur paused, his face was a light shade of pink.

"Uh nothing-"" Me?" Amelia finished his sentence. Arthur was now a dark shade of red on his face. He slowly nodded.

"Sorry, I just, oh its nothing." Arthur said in a flustered tone. Amelia smirked.

"You like me don't you?" Amelia asked. Putting her book down. Arthur froze.

"Y-Yeah, a-a little b-bit." He stuttered. Amelia smiled.

"Come here." Amelia said. Arthur slowly approached her bedside. Amelia leaned up, as he leaned in. Arthur could feel her breath, her warm breath on his face. Soon they were inches apart from each other, almost touching-

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" A voice screamed.

END OF CHAPTER 4


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Hetalia.

Chapter 5

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" A voiced yelled. Amelia immediately pulled away in shock. Arthur stood up straight. Matthew was standing there, his face a light shade of red. Amelia froze in place, so did Arthur.

"Matthew I-" I nothing, Amelia, what do you think you were doing?" Matthew asked sternly. Amelia looked down. Arthur knew what was coming. Matthew approached him.

"Look Arthur, you're a great man, you saved my sisters life, but I don't think that you need to get that close to her." Matthew said to, clearly Arthur was much shorter than Matthew, making Matthew much more intimidating.

"I-I'm sorry, I'll go." Arthur said in a quiet voice. Amelia was enraged, what right did Matthew have to control her love life? Amelia sat up quickly, and threw the blankets off of her, and got out of the bed, her leg was broken, but she could somewhat walk.

"Matthew, I love you, but you have no right to control my relationship." Amelia said in a dark voice. Matthew turned around, and saw that Amelia was on her legs walking.

"AMELIA! Get back in bed! I'm just doing what is going to make you happy." Matthew told her. Amelia laughed sarcastically.

"Oh please, you just want this choice, because your afraid to lose me, I understand mom and dad are gone, I'm the only thing left, yes I did get into a car crash, but I'm fine, just let me choose who I want to be with." Amelia said with tears streaming down her face. Matthew's eyes started to redden.

"Amelia, please." Matthew said. Amelia shook her head, she clumsily walked over to Arthur, and put her arm around his shoulder, as she was the same height as he was. Matthew stared at her in horror. Elizabetha just stared.

"Matthew please, just let me choose who I want to be with." Amelia said calmly. Matthew sighed.

"Fine." Matthew said. He pointed at Arthur. "But if you so much as hurt her, I will personally deal with you." Matthew said, his look darkened. Arthur nervously nodded.

Amelia rolled her eyes, as her brother threatened Arthur.

"Okay Matthew, we get it." Amelia interrupted her brother. Matthew rolled his eyes and huffed. Then the doctor walked in, with a cheery face.

"Well, well, well, Ms. Jones, the good news is that you'll be out of here by Friday. Amelia's face lit up.

"R-Really?" Amelia asked the doctor. He smiled, and nodded his head. Amelia smiled at Arthur, his face was filled with joy. Amelia sat up, and hugged Elizabetha. Matthew smiled at her.

"So, I will leave you alone for a while, but a nurse will come in to give you the rest of your medicine." He told her. Amelia smile, and nodded. Arthur walked up to her. Matthew glaring at him. Arthur pulled Amelia into an embracing hug. Matthew stood up.

"Alright, Arthur, that's enough, your going to hurt her." Matthew told him. Arthur quickly pulled away from Amelia. Amelia turned her head, and glared at her brother. He shrugged his shoulders. Amelia brought Arthur close to her, and kissed him.

Matthew glared daggers at Arthur. Arthur didn't give a shit anymore, he loved her, and her brother wasn't going to stop them from having a happy relationship.

"I love you." He said to her. Amelia smiled, and blushed a light shade of pink.

"I love you too." Amelia told him. Arthur smiled at her.

It was already Friday morning, and Amelia was already packed up, she just wanted to leave the smelly hospital. She was finally in her normal clothes, just her jeans and a t-shirt. While Arthur and Amelia were together, Amelia still decided to return to college, and Arthur would still visit her.

"Alright Ms. Jones, it seems that you are ready to go, you are all better." The doctor told her. Amelia smiled. She, Elizabetha, Matthew, and Arthur all walked out the door together. Amelia and Arthur holding hands. Even though Arthur was a police officer, he asked his boss to take a few days off for the reason, and her understood.

Matthew, Amelia, and Arthur all drove together, as Elizabetha was late for work, and had to leave early. Matthew drove, as he didn't want Amelia to drive until her leg was fully healed, along with her arm.

Soon the trio made it to Amelia's apartment. Amelia didn't have much to carry up, even if she did, Arthur would carry them for her, even though she protested.

Amelia opened the door, the apartment was all the same since she left. Her cat, Tinmon was all good, as Matthew fed, and scooped his litter. Amelia ran to Tinmon, scooping the black and white kitten up in her arms.

Oh, Tinmon, I've missed you!" Amelia exclaimed. Tinmon purred, and in return gave her a small kiss on the nose. Amelia giggled. She put Tinmon down, and let Arthur and Matthew sit down.

"Okay guys, everything is back to normal, now I can finally get back to school. I'm sure professor Yao is missing me ha ha." Amelia said with a laugh.

"Am, just please be careful, okay?" Matthew asked her. Amelia smiled, and patted his shoulder.

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me. Worry about Elizabetha." Amelia said with a giggle. Matthew turned a dark shade of pink.

"W-What do you mean?" Matthew asked, as if he didn't know anything. Amelia crossed her arms, and smiled.

"Okay, okay, I get it." Matthew said, his face still very pink. Amelia smiled, and Arthur pulled Amelia's good arm down, bringing her down on the couch with her. Amelia yelped

"I love you Amelia." He told her. Amelia smiled, and kissed his cheek.

"I love you too." She said.

END OF STORY!


End file.
